Investing in Quality Rating and Improvement Systems (QRIS) is based on assumptions that programs will strive to raise their quality ratings and parents will use ratings to select higher quality programs. However, research examining these potential levers of quality within QRIS is limited. Therefore the purpose of the proposed study is to examine processes by which QRIS may drive improved quality in early childhood education (ECE). Two approaches will be taken to accomplish this goal. First, a secondary analysis of qualitative and quantitative data, and will be using the Nebraska QRS Pilot Study data and the SWEEP (Multi-State Study of Pre-Kindergarten and Study of State-Wide Early Education Programs), will provide insight about the configuration of quality within programs as well as information about predictors of membership in different quality profiles. Second, qualitative data from focus groups with parents and teachers/providers who are participating with the newly implemented Nebraska QRIS will provide valuable information about the key aspects of theory of change undergirding the QRIS. This research project will coincide with the first two years of the Nebraska QRIS (NEQRIS), during which programs receiving substantial CCDF subsidy funding are required to participate. Sample: The quantitative study will include the Midwest Childcare Research Consortium QRS Pilot Study and the State-Wide Early Education Programs (SWEEP) data sets. The qualitative study will include professionals and parents who participate in the first two years of NEQRIS implementation. Measures: Quantitative The following measures from the Midwest Childcare Research Consortium QRS Pilot Study and the SWEEP data sets will be used. ECE Quality Measures ? ITERS-R ? ECERS-R ? SACERS ? ECERS-E ? ELLCO ? Classroom Assessment Scoring System (CLASS) ? Emerging Academics Snapshot (SNAPSHOT) Teacher/Provider Characteristics ? Demographic Surveys ? KONTOS Scale ? Modernity Scale Qualitative Focus Group questions will be open ended in nature and designed to give voice to parents and their experiences and perceptions of the NEQRIS.